Mixed Engagments
by Porphyritic
Summary: When Cal falls in love with a women other than Rose, Rose will be ok. But, will her mother be able to deal with the loss of riches?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first Titanic fan fiction, so please don't judge me too hard.  
>I researched the <em>Titanic<em> although if I got some facts wrong, again, please don't stab me too hard.  
>Hopefully you'll enjoy.<br>R&R

* * *

><p>Eva Parrino stood before the massive ship. She still couldn't believe the RMS <em>Titanic<em> was really here before her. Maybe she was only a second class passenger, but she determined that being a second class passenger was better than being steerage.

She weaved her way through the crowd, just a couple bags in hand. She had just enough to get her to New York, and she would start a new life there. She had tired of her life in England, and had enough money to at least get her to New York, buy a small house somewhere in the country, and furnish it with a couple essential items.

She actually could've afforded a first class ticket, but she wanted extra money when she got to America, and she was using almost all her savings on the ticket on _Titanic._ Not that she thought it wouldn't be worth it of course.

As she boarded the ship, she truly felt alive. The ship would dock in New York, and she would be free. Free from England that was at least. A slow smile appeared on her face, just of the idea.

Officers were patrolling the ship and the ship was already alive with passengers even before it left the port. She wondered how many people would actually be boarding the ship. She guessed about one or two thousand passengers would be on the _Titanic. _

She quickly went down to C-deck where her cabin was located, one of the wealthier second class cabins. She was surprised she hadn't lost her way on the ship yet, but a couple signs were posted around the ship, so that helped her greatly.

Going in her room, it seemed warm and inviting, and she could only imagine the great joys of a first class cabin… but she couldn't dwell on such things like that, the ship would take her to America, and that was all she really wanted from the _Titanic._

She imagined though, before the ship left she would have one more look at England. She undressed, putting on a different dress than before, because she thought if she was leaving for a new life, she would put on a new dress to match.

The dress she chose was simply a blue dress, just a little lighter than navy blue, and was silk, one of her nicest dresses, which was a gift from her mother. Then she put on a simple necklace, with one pearl in the center.

She swept her light blonde hair over her shoulders as she started out of her room. She climbed the stairs up until she was on the deck, and people were crowded around the railings, waving to the people they were leaving behind.

A sort of dim feeling settled inside her as she thought of the people she was leaving behind, that wouldn't see her leaving. Her family didn't even know she boarded the _Titanic,_ but they would soon. She had left a note for them saying:

"_Don't worry when I'm not home, I'm on my way to America. Yes, America. I'm going to start a new life there. I took my money, and I'm wishing you the best."_

_-Eva_

And that would be the last time she saw her mother, unless she went Trans-Atlantic again, which, from the way the _Titanic _looked_,_ she would absolutely choose the White Star Line again if she did.

She stayed back from the crowd by the railings, afraid she would lose her balance with all the people around and fall into the ocean before her voyage began.

She turned around, when she bumped into somebody.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She had thought everybody would have been at the railings… but looking behind her people were milling about everywhere, not just at the railings leaning over.

"I'm sorry about that…" she said as she recognized the man standing before her. Caledon Hockley was before her, one of the richest men ever. She couldn't believe her ignorance, and now she had gone and embarrassed herself in front of him, and she would be seeing him every day on her voyage until she reached New York! Well maybe not, she was assured he was in a first class cabin, probably the best other than the Captain's cabin.

"No, it's really no problem." The man said, straightening his jacket.

Eva stared blankly, and snapped out of her illusion after a while, to the amusement of this man. Was he actually talking to her? She didn't expect a first class passenger to talk to a second class one… although he didn't know she was second class, did he? She thought her dress was something a first class lady might wear, although she didn't have a hat on.

"Are you ok?" Mr. Hockley asked her, as his eyes were slightly wandering aft of her, trying to pick out a figure.

But of course he was, he couldn't be interested in her affairs.

"Yes, oh yes I'm fine." She rushed after a while, the words coming out in a blur. Another stupid thing she'd done in front of him. She was sure he would remember her for the rest of his life, as the girl who was stammering through her words and bumping into people.

He slowly nodded, his expression clearly showing he was slightly amused, but he had seemed to find the person he was looking for as a petite redhead walked up to him, and he put his arm around her for a second, before removing it, smiling at her.

Eva smiled at the women, who returned the smile.

"Who's this?" the girl asked, as Mr. Hockley turned to Eva.

"I don't believe I caught your name…" he trailed, waiting for her reply.

"Eva Perrino." She replied, glad she hadn't done something stupid like say her name wrong.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Eva." The redhead said, smiling and nodding her head at her. "I'm Rose." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you too." Eva smiled at Rose, she seemed nice.

"How about we go retire to our cabin, Rose?" Mr. Hockley suggested.

Rose nodded. "That sounds like a good idea Cal." She said reluctantly, following him.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter, I hope you'll enjoy.  
>Hopefully Cal won't make everybody hate him this time.<br>Enjoy, and R&R!

* * *

><p>Rose walked back to her cabin with Cal, and occasionally they would exchange glances, but nothing more than that. No holding of hands, or putting his arm around her shoulder for more than a couple seconds. For Caledon Hockley was a rich man, and rich men didn't usually didn't show affection, not until they were alone at least.<p>

He could if he wanted to, but he had to act first class. And the one time he showed affection to a previous love people mocked him for it. Now he had changed. He would show affection when he and Rose were alone, but never when they were in public.

He knew his future wife didn't appreciate that, but she just didn't understand the way of the world yet. In time, Cal knew, she would learn how to be a proper first class lady.

He looked over to Rose, brushing her hand with his, and she smiled up at him. Cal couldn't care if it was forced or not, it seemed genuine enough. He smiled back at her, but she shyly turned away.

That was the thing Cal didn't understand about Rose. She never _really_ seemed to love him. Maybe he didn't love her with all his heart either but… it felt right enough. He was taking her to America to live out a life filled with riches and love… hopefully.

They arrived at cabin B-51 and he opened the door for her, Rose walking quickly in the door.

"Rose, you haven't said a word." He remarked, closing the door after himself, and walking up behind Rose, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She turned to look at him quickly, then turned her head away. "Well, I didn't feel like talking…" she trailed, as Cal stood there, wondering what to say next. He never quite liked the silence... but talking to Rose like this, when she obvisouly didn't want to respond, just didn't feel right.

Cal took his arms away from her waist, entwining his hands behind his back.

As he let go, Rose walked away to sit on the couch almost immediately. Cal held back a frown.

Then a knock sounded on the door.

Cal went to answer it, and as he opened the door. Rose's mother stood there, and didn't waste any time walking in the room.

"Hello Mr. Hockley." She said to him when she passed by, walking straight to where Rose was, and she sat down in a chair next to the couch.

"Hello Ruth." He said closing the door, nodding his head in acknowledgment of Ruth. Maybe Rose was acting odd because her mother wasn't here, although her mother was forcing her to marry him.

But when they got to America… she would be Rose Hockley. _Mrs. Hockley… _he had to smile of the thought of that. _When we get to America… I shall be married._ He thought. But he didn't show any excitement on the outside of course. It was the women's honor to carry his name, not like she didn't already have a good titleas it was, and also as all first class people knew, the man didn't show that much emotion. He did show emotion sometimes. but only enough.

"Are we not going out to the deck?" Ruth asked, interrupting Cal's thoughts.

"I suppose we could." Cal said, as Ruth stood up, and Rose followed her. "We'll meet you out there Ruth." Cal said, dismissing her. She nodded, walking off.

Rose obviously didn't like being in the same room as Cal alone, and Cal was saddened by that fact a little, but tried his hardest not to mind it too much.

Rose started towards the door, walking quickly, when Cal grabbed her hand.

"Rose… you shouldn't rush." He said gently, as she turned around to face him, but turned back quickly. He covered the distance between them, and brushed her side while he went to open the door for her.

She walked out, waiting for him, and he walked to her. Nobody was around, so he grasped her hand tightly, and started walking.

Rose was shocked, and paused for a while before registering this. She started walking a little with Cal, not used to his hand around hers.

"You look very beautiful in that dress." Cal said, looking straight forward, and he missed Rose's still shocked expression.

"Thank you Cal…" She said, a tinge of red on her cheeks.

They were approaching the top deck, and Cal loosened his grip, his hand falling to his side, showing she hadn't returned the unexpected grasp.

He held back a sigh. When would Rose accept it? He was starting to have doubts of his own about this marriage, whether it would work or not. But… it didn't matter if she didn't love him? And what if he didn't love her? He had to love her to marry her but… he didn't know. There was plenty he knew in this world, but he hadn't dealt much with love before.

But of course, he couldn't just break off his engagement to Rose. That wouldn't leave him with a good reputation. And of course… she was very beautiful.

Maybe he didn't have to marry her… but he wanted to. That was the reason why he agreed, he was the man in this relationship, he could do anything he wanted. If he didn't want to... he wouldn't have to. Then they were on the top deck, walking towards Ruth.


	3. Chapter 3

Crap, has it been like, over a year since I first started this?  
>I'm sorry guys! I've been busy.<br>Although I really DO need to write more of this.  
>Anyway enjoy as I get back into the swing of things!<br>R&R please!

* * *

><p>Ruth saw them walking over and nodded to Cal and Rose, and waited there until they were standing in front of her.<p>

"Hello Ruth." Cal said, letting his smile come and dissipate quickly.

"Hello Mr. Hockley." She said to him, motioning to the sky. "It's a beautiful day today isn't it?" she smiled.

Cal nodded. "Very beautiful today, like your daughter." He said, smiling down at her, to be greeted by an averted gaze. He looked back up to Ruth.

"Rose, you should say something when he compliments you." She said, almost glaring at Rose, who looked timidly back. "Or at least smile. You look like a rock with a dress and hat!" she exclaimed.

Rose slightly looked up to Cal and smiled a little bit, then looked back to the deck. Cal looked back to Ruth, as she was casting a downward gaze towards Rose.

"I apologize for my daughter Mr. Hockley." She said, looking towards him.

Cal looked at her, as Rose spoke.

"You don't have to apologize for me." She said, and Cal could hear the seething anger she tried to hold back behind her happy façade on the outside.

"Again. I apologize." Ruth said, and in her voice a thousand knives seemed to pierce Rose as she stepped away a little bit.

Silence engulfed them for a minute or two, which seemed like hours for Cal, and then the ship started moving.

The crowds of people at the railings started to wave goodbye about ten times faster than they were before, and the port was fading fast in the distance. When you could no longer distinguish England from the rest of the horizon, people started leaving the railings, to retire to their cabins, or simply mill around on the deck.

Ruth looked over to Cal and Rose after a while. "Well. Aren't you going to talk? I would think you would be happy for this engagement Rose!" she said, trying to fill up the empty air.

"I am happy…don't worry." Rose said, forcing herself to act cheery. She really didn't feel that way about Cal. She didn't feel that way at all.

"Well you could sure show it a little more." Ruth said, obviously pushing for more emotion out of her daughter. "And I tire of this endless sun…" she complained some more. "I think I shall go back to my cabin." She said, walking briskly away from the pair.

Cal wondered how many times she would make the trip back and forth to her cabin. Probably at least twenty times already, and they had only been on the ship a few hours!

No words touched the air again. Cal wondered if this would be the way things would go when they reached America. Looking back to make sure Ruth was gone, he turned to Rose.

"Rose, if you want you can go explore the ship for a little while without me. I may be up here a little while." He said, wondering if she just needed a little alone time for herself. He secretly prayed Ruth didn't come yelling at him for letting her daughter walk the ship alone.

Rose smiled, this time a smile that seemed genuine. Odd, Cal thought. She never smiles until I tell her to leave me.

"Thank you Cal..." she said with a bit of hesitation. "I'd really like to explore the ship more." She said, but still didn't depart.

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you return. You can go." Cal smiled, putting his hand on hers for a brief second while no one was watching, and then he watched Rose depart.

"I wonder if it will ever change…" Cal said, his mind wondering. But of course, if Rose was getting to know the ship he probably would too. He said he'd be waiting on deck, but with the way Rose looked... she wouldn't be back for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Another update!  
>Hope you guys enjoy! <p>

* * *

><p>Eva saw the mass of people waving frantically, trying to get the last glimpse of the families they were leaving behind. She knew her family wouldn't be out there, waving to her. So she would not bother scanning the horizon, or risk her safety of dying before the ship even left port.<p>

But the ship finally started to move. Slowly, and then picking up more speed. The wind tugged at her hair, sweeping it back towards England. As the mass of people edged away from the railings at last, she walked up to them.

Out in the distance, where Eva could barely see, was a little blur on the horizon. That was England. And the rest, the rest was the Atlantic Ocean. A smile played at the ends of her lips.

She stayed there for a while; she wasn't counting the minutes, and then took a step back. However she didn't realize there was a slight incline to get to the railings, and she stumbled backward.

But before she put out her hands to try and secure her footing, she felt hands brace her shoulders gently, and she took a breath, releasing the one caught in her throat.

"Thank y-you…" she stammered at the end. She wouldn't have stammered, but when she had faced the person, it was none other than Caledon Hockley. Glancing around quickly she noticed the girl had left him. But why did she care? She… she didn't care.

"You're quite welcome. It's my pleasure to help a lady." Cal said softly, smiling at her.

She nodded quickly, feeling a little hot. Surely her cheeks were aflame by now.

"I was just going to take a little walk around the ship, if you'd like to accompany me?" he asked, and Eva paused. Why was he asking her to walk around the ship? Didn't he just leave a girl…? But before she thought about it too long he continued.

"Only if you want. If you have other business, do not let me interrupt." He said, still smiling.

"Oh no, no!" Eva said, and then blushed some more at her silly tone of voice. Cal laughed a little. "I mean, I'd be more than happy to join you." Eva continued, and caught herself just before she started to hold out her hand. What was she thinking?

Cal nodded. And did Eva see his eyes glance toward her hand? Was it that obvious of a movement? She felt hot again, and tried to not dwell on it. But before her thoughts ran away Cal spoke."Then let's be off." And he started walking away, at a slow steady gait.

They continued in silence for a few moments before he started talking again. "How do you like the ship so far?" he questioned.

"Oh, the ship!" she said, and scolded herself. What else was he supposed to say? The dancing elephant on board? "Well I think it's absolutely gorgeous! I'd love to meet whoever came up with such a masterpiece!" she said, her words rushing together. She made a mental note to slow down, she was still slightly nervous.

Cal nodded slowly, obviously not as affected by walking beside himself as she was. "If you'd like, I could arrange that. Meeting the designer. Ah! Mr. Andrews! A very talented man indeed."

Eva stared for a minute, before shaking her head, much to Cal's surprise. "Oh, you don't need to do something like that! It's fine, really. Besides, I take it you're very busy and all with all your family on board and your wife and all. It's fine, it really is." She said.

Cal paused for a moment, before speaking. "I don't have my family on board, or my wife in fact." Eva couldn't place his tone. Somewhere between longing and emptiness she thought. But she knew she had made a mistake.

"Oh… Mr. Hockley… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you sir…" she started.

Cal shook his head, looked up, and to Eva's surprise, smiled. "No, everything is alright. I'm taking it you saw the people accompanying me. They are to no relation of me. And please, call me Cal." He said.

Eva paused for a couple minutes, not sure of what to say after that, but Cal picked up the conversation after it was clear she wasn't going to.

"Anyway, how did you end up on the _Titanic_?" Cal asked. He of course, was off to start a new life with Rose. Well, hopefully Rose he thought. He thought of Eva, and wondered if she was married or not. He glanced at her hand and saw no ring, much like his own hand.

"Oh, well…" she started, thinking of something. Did he just glance again? Or was she paying too much attention to his eyes? She tried to focus more on the question at hand. She didn't want to tell him the truth. Oh! I just ran off here, my mom should be finding out right about now.

"I, um, have been saving for this trip for quite a while. I really wanted to travel to America, so, I decided I should live out my dreams." She said, not lying, but not telling Cal her whole life story, which wasn't really that interesting either.

"Ah." Cal nodded, before Eva continued.

"What are you doing on the ship, if I may ask?" she questioned, actually wondering.

Cal pondered for a brief second, before responding again. "Ah, well I too am heading off for America." He said, in a clipped tone. Eva knew there was more, but didn't know if she should ask.

Deciding against her better judgment, she did. "Was that girl, traveling with you?" she said, hesitating a little. Should she really be getting this involved in his personal life? "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to..." she added hastily.

Cal stuck his hand on the railings, as if deep in thought. He didn't really know what to say to this. Yes, Rose was traveling with him. But against her will most likely… he thought with a bitter edge even in his mind.

"No, she isn't. Although her mother wishes it was so." He said, a slight laugh escaping him. It was obvious her mother was only after riches. And Rose was after true love. He gazed at the moving water below him. True love… he wondered what that felt like.

"I-I'm sorry is that was too personal. I-I didn't want to force you to answer." Eva said, but for the first time wasn't met with a response. She looked at him, leaning over the railing, and felt something, though not love. Instead she felt a sort of sorrow for this man. Yet she didn't know why.

She walked up, and placed her hand on his shoulder, her other hand grasped the railing firmly.

Cal looked over suddenly, as though shocked by her touch, but then continued his gaze at the ocean. And then, to Eva's surprise, a smile graced his lips.

"It's fine, if I didn't want to tell you of my life I would tell you that instead." Then he straightened up and moved his hand over to touch Eva's. She looked at it for a second, before bringing her attention back to Cal's eyes, which returned the gaze.

"How about we meet back here in five hours time?" Cal said.

Eva nodded to that, and another smile appeared on Cal's face.

"So, until we meet again that is." He said, taking Eva's hand in his and kissing it softly.

Eva didn't speak until he had turned to walk away. "Goodbye for now, Cal!" she said, and she caught the slight nod of his head as he disappeared from sight.

She leaned against the railing for a minute, before deciding it was best to go and get some rest before meeting again. She made her way down to her cabin, and as she did so something caught her eye. The woman Cal had been with. But… why wasn't she with Cal?

She didn't question the blond haired boy though. Cal said they weren't in a relationship anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow its been like a year since I've updated...  
>Well hopefully it'll continue faster that that.<br>Enjoy the new chapter!  
>And R&amp;R of course c:<p>

* * *

><p>Walking slowly, Cal went to his cabin, and opened the door. Rose was nowhere to be found. But really, what did he expect? Rose to be lying there on the couch, just awaiting him? No, Rose wasn't there. But the cabin wasn't empty either.<p>

"Oh, Mr. Hockley!" Ruth said, getting out of the chair she was in when he entered the door.

He sighed, debating whether to just turn around or not, before closing the door behind him and entering the room. "How many times have I told you to call me Cal, or at least Caledon. We, after all, shall soon be of relation." He said, no hesitation in his voice, unlike the hesitation in his mind.

"Oh yes yes. I know. And my beautiful Rose will be yours—" she said, beginning to go into one of her monologue's before stopping short. "Rose. Rose! Where is Rose?" she asked, looking to both sides before centering on Cal, like Rose would be cast into the room b y her name being called.

"Did you leave her on the ship? Is she hurt? No… no, did she get thrown overboard?" Ruth asked, flustered. It took all Cal's effort not to laugh.

"She's fine Ruth, she's absolutely fine. I told her to go and explore the ship, that's all." Cal said, smiling slightly, as to ease the tension in the air. Or at least, calm his nerves. He didn't like Ruth to begin with, not to mention being alone with Ruth. Her concern about Rose, at least in his mind, was only because she didn't want anything to happen to her before she married.

"Off by herself? You really shouldn't be so irresponsible Mr. er—Caledon." Ruth spoke, addressing him for the first time in his life not by his surname.

He sighed again, ignoring the remark, before walking past her to stare at a wall, hands clasped behind his back. He didn't have a remark back to that. Or, he did have a remark, but he didn't feel it was appropriate to say. However, Ruth continued her tyrade.

"Caledon," she continued, finding new power in the ability to use his first name, "go get her back immediately. Do you hear me? Immediately! I don't want my daughter alone on a ship this big!" she said, as Cal closed his eyes.

Slowly, he turned around to face her, before taking his time to open his eyes, and look into hers. Her eyes seemed to be regretting what she had just said.

Everything in Cal was telling him to do something. Shout. Yell. Hit. Teach her a lesson. Instead, taking time to gather his movements, he walked to the door of the cabin. Putting his hand on the doorknob he stopped, and turned his head sideways. Not facing her, but addressing her.

"She's not a child, Ruth. And I think maybe it's time she made decisions for herself. And I'll have you know, I'm not a child either." Cal said in a clipped voice, before leaving the cabin before she could say anything else.

The door shut with more force than he intended, but he really didn't care. Ruth had driven him to insanity. Her constant nagging had severed his last nerve.

Cal took long strides down ships hallways until he reached the deck once more. The sun was slowly going down, but the moon hadn't yet taken full presence in the sky yet as he strode out onto the deck, and then stopped.

He had stopped near the railings of the ship, but was still nowhere near the bow of it. Cal still felt small tremors running through him in spite of himself, the anger he felt from Ruth washing over him.

Cal stood watching the bow cut through the endless water for what felt like forever, before his eyes looked over, and saw something else. Rose. But she had company.

A blond haired boy was laughing beside her, and pointed to the ocean as he continued talking. But Cal noticed something else. Rose was smiling. And not one of the fake smiles he had grown so accustomed to. Rose was actually smiling.

Seeing her smile, brought a smile of his own to his lips. But it faded all too quickly. He sighed as he turned away, seemingly frozen in place, looking out as the sun made the water blind him in the evening light.

` He'd never made her smile like that, and he supposed, he never would. But how could that blond haired boy make her smile in a couple hours, when he had tried for days?


End file.
